Encuentro Epilogo
by Zahakieri
Summary: Es un epílogo de esta serie. la verdad lo he soñado y me pareció muy bueno. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.


Angel beats!

Reencuentro.

Era una tarde calurosa de verano. El Sol se mantenía en el ápice más alto del cielo imponiéndose como el Astro Rey que es, sobre toda la tierra. El simple hecho de estar el cielo con unas pocas nubes hacía que el bochorno de la tarde cayera fuertemente sobre los habitantes de aquella ciudad.

El ligero viento soplaba entre los árboles de la arboleda que era el parque central y corazón de la ciudad. El leve aroma del verano inundaba todo el parque.

Un chico de cabello cobrizo caminaba por las calles y al otro lado de la acera miró el parque que era de un tamaño más grande que una cuadra de aquella ciudad. Se había levantado temprano para ver a un amigo suyo, pero este le abandonó después de haber terminado un partido.

Suspiró indignado.

Cruzó la calle cuando el semáforo cambió al verde dando la señal para que los peatones cruzaran. Caminó hacia la estación del metro. Sus ojos, bajo el flequillo, apenas y le dejaban ver con claridad. Estaba sudando bajo el Sol. Y del lado de la correa de su maletín le dolía por el peso de este.

Pero entonces algo ocurrió. A la lejanía pudo ver a una chica que estaba recargada en una pared mientras su sombrero cubría parte de su cara.

El chico se fue acercando y notó que ella estaba tarareando una canción. De alguna manera aquella canción le resultaba nostálgica.

No pudo ver el rostro de la chica y pasó de largo pero antes de dar vuelta en la siguiente esquina se detuvo. Tenía un deseo descomunal de hablar con esa chica antes. Antes de que él pudiera hablarle, la chica había emprendido la marcha caminado en contra del chico que emprendió una carrera por alcanzarla.

El muchacho extendió el brazo y le tocó el hombro.

Abruptamente la chica volteó a verle. Un silencio se plantó entre ellos.

—Este… tengo prisa —comentó la chica después de algunos segundos.

El chico se quedó embelesado por la belleza de la joven que estaba frente a ella. Sin lugar a dudas ella era la chica más bella que había visto (bueno, aparte de su madre, a la cual también piensa que es bella), sentía una conexión que iba más allá del infinito y que era tan duradera que hasta podría traspasar dimensiones si se lo propusiera.

Sus miradas se entrecruzaron.

—Este… verás —trató de entablar una oración, lo cual le resultó difícil ya que no era muy experto hablándole a las chicas—. ¿No nos hemos visto antes? —dijo.

—Ese truco ya me lo sé —contestó la chica—. Ahora dirás: "Has caído del cielo;… por que pareces un ángel".

—N-n-no —tartamudeó avergonzado. Sintió el rubor en sus mejillas quemándole aún más bajo el incesante calor—. Y-yo no di-diría eso —agitó las manos para dar énfasis a sus palabras—. Te equivocas.

—¿A, no? ¿No quieres tienes intenciones de flirtearme a mi? —acusó con la mirada.

—No, yo solo quería saber si nos habíamos visto antes —con su mano derecha frotó el codo de la otra mano—. La verdad es que siento que tú y yo nos habíamos conocido desde hace mucho tiempo.

La chica arqueó una ceja.

—A lo que me refiero es a que… —se detuvo—. Crees en el más allá. ¿en la reencarnación?

—¡Te diría que es una tontería! —tajó la chica. Bajó la vista y observó el suelo bajo sus pies—. Pero te lo pondré de esta forma… —bajó la voz un poco más y continuó— utilizaré el experimento del gato de Schrödinger.

El chico abrió los ojos de par en par y dio un paso atrás. En alguno de sus libros de medicina había leído sobre ese experimento, y le resultó sorprendente que una chica conociera la paradoja. No es que fuera machista, pero…

—Como te dije: Sería una tontería, pero al no haber otras pruebas de la existencia de ello, puede haber dos verdades en el universo; en una de ellas se resumiría que no existe la reencarnación, que es mi hipótesis, y en la otra esta la tuya… donde existe. Así que… como yo no tengo pruebas de que si existe o no, no te lo puedo contradecir.

El joven rió tontamente.

—Bueno, yo simplemente quería decirte que me gusta tu sombrero —dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar mientras se despedía—. Siento haberte quitado tu tiempo.

—Espera… —dijo la chica—, N-no me has dicho tu nombre —musitó mientras se ruborizaba un poco. Mi nombre es…

—El nombre no importa mucho, sabes… —cortó el joven— después de esto, me olvidarás.

—No…, nunca te olvidaré… —se volvió a ruborizar después de percatarse de que era lo que había dicho, es decir, ese chico que le intrigaba, pero al decir eso; ¿No es como si fuera una declaración, o sí?

El joven volvió a reír tontamente.

—No te rías —espetó la chica—. Sólo quiero saber si quieres tomar algo —bajó la mirada ocultándola bajo el sobrero.

—No puedo. Estás esperando a alguien —musitó—, tu novio, quizás…

—Mhum —negó—. Ahora tú te equivocas… espero a un amiga, pero ya se le hizo tarde, tal vez esté cuidando a sus tres hermanitos y tú, a quién esperas.

—A nadie. Voy a mi casa. Mi mejor amigo me abandonó después de ganar un partido de softball y se fue a festejar con su novia; dice que la ama y quiere casarse con ella pero yo creo que sólo quiere hacer eso por que ella es la vocalista de una banda famosa por los alrededores.

—¿Crees que la quiere por interés?

—Es broma.

—Bueno, ya que no tienes planes para esta tarde, que tal si la pasamos juntos

La chica tomó al joven del brazo y lo arrastró aún lugar que ella conocía. Se fueron alejando del parque y se perdieron a lo lejos…

* * *

><p>Bueno, este sería algo así como otro epilogo. Uno que soñé.<p>

Espero y les haya gustado mucho. Ojalá y sí.

Bueno, con respecto a los nombres, no creo que eso importe pero ya sabrán de quienes se tratan, ¿no? Puesto a que si reencarnaron, sería muy difícil que sus padres o la persona que les puso sus nombres le hayan dado al clavo poniéndoles el nombre que llevaban en sus vidas pasadas. Sería algo así como un milagro. Pero…

* * *

><p>—Por cierto… —dijo la chica—, mi nombre es Kanade.<p>

—El mío es Yuzuru. Gusto en conocerte.

Se dijeron un al otro mientras corrían por las calles de la ciudad para llegar a su destino.

«~Fin~»

* * *

><p>… la probabilidad no es cero.<p> 


End file.
